


Blink

by Lady_Amarant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live forever, time means nothing. You can wake on a different day, different year, different life... all in a blink of an eye.</p><p>Stiles tries not to blink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> So many demon!Stiles fics have him being evil, or fighting something evil inside him, or have it be a Supernatural crossover. I wanted something different, something soft. Something introspective, sad. Something that really put forth just how much it would suck to live forever and be that close to humans.

Derek can see it after a long lazy afternoon together. Stiles maps each of the bite marks that litter the werewolf’s skin with his tongue, the skin knitting around holes far too delicate to be a wolf’s fang marks. He laughed at first at his true teeth, claiming those couldn’t possibly be anything that could tear and rend his enemies. Stiles has proved him wrong shortly, outing himself to the rest of the pack when it was the only way to save them, to use his little demonic teeth to tear out the teeth of the encroaching pack.

It’s during one of these afternoons that Stiles whispers to him. He tell him about his mother, how she used to sit for hours just staring at the garden. She wouldn’t explain to him why, just blink long and slow before starting dinner. Then, he says in a hushed voice thick with sex, one day she told him why. That she used to blink and it would be a different day, a different time, a different life. That she lived several lives, and lost several families that way. That he was lucky, that they could call it ADHD and force him to pay attention with medicine. When you live forever, she had explained, without aid, time slips you by.

She had blinked one day while driving.

Stiles doesn’t have to explain that enough blunt force trauma could kill even the ageless.

His lips trace the healed puncture wounds in Derek’s skin, fighting how his eyes droop. It’s obvious to Derek what he’s doing. Stiles is trying not to sleep. Trying not to fall into a well where time could pass through him. Where he could blink. And wake up alone, the pack long dead in his demonic sleep.

And all Derek can do is hold him, taste the too human sweat and fear on inhuman skin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Swallow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723050) by [Lady_Amarant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant)




End file.
